


爱的七次布道

by Anoncheyenne



Category: detroit become human
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoncheyenne/pseuds/Anoncheyenne





	爱的七次布道

最后，你教会它语言。

诚实不应该成为羞耻，你要是追寻作为人的权利，你也自然要收获作为人的喜悦。放弃那些经由程序判断，精确到近乎刻板的语言，你要去学习一种全新的语言系统，它的字与句都是随着感情的，它的高与低都是受着情绪的指挥的。所以，我要问你，你觉得舒服吗？

康纳眨着它的眼睛，你觉得它瞳孔中的那颗东西是灰色的，让你不由自主地想到刚出巢的雏鸟。可爱的事物值得人花大把的时间，尽力去挖掘一些比可爱更容易唤起人怜惜的东西。

你捏着它的大腿，再一次感叹人类把它造得这样好，你花着不多的力气，就可以在它身上留下美丽的痕迹。你看，你的手指使它的皮肤陷落了，慢慢地，温度也起来了，你舍不得你点起来的热度，可是你却坚定地选择了离开，因为啊，因为它迟迟不愿使它的喉咙发声。

康纳的视线离不开你，你往上一点，它的视线就落到那最高的地方，你往下一点，它的视线就落到床里去。它的身体里夹着涨大的阴茎，它知道这东西是活的，可它不知道怎么去处理。它躺在床上，仔细听你说的话，它没有了那枚嵌在皮肤里的那盏灯，它把自己的指引丢掉了，要换你当它的指引。

这次你的手落在它光滑的胸膛上，有几枚鲜红的印记在中央和你对峙，你生气地咬上许多口。它从鼻子里喷出几个含糊不清的音，你认为这是即将胜利的信号，舌头就转而去攻击那两颗从它诞生之日就带着的粉红的标记。你把标记当作是果冻在舔，它捏着你的肩膀，阻拦你进一步的行动。你想，它该做出请求，例如求求你的停下，例如求求你也去舔它另一边。

康纳的乳头被骗进了柔软的陷阱里。它的牙齿把下唇咬破了，它自己舔干净流出来的血。血里掺了不得了的药剂，它的胸口烫到它发疼。康纳不明白的是，如果它能从一个动作里，既能感到痛苦又能感到喜悦，那它到底是该拒绝还是迎合？它把手搭上对方的肩膀，推开的举动在此时要理解为试探，它还是个新人。还记得你说过的话吗？可爱的事物值得付出时间，再加上它尚且幼小，你并必定有着用不完的耐心。

你的阴茎从它身体里退出来一点，尽管你依依不舍。你俯视着它，仔细地要瞧出丁点的变化，它和你的眼睛交汇了，眉毛动了动，嘴唇张着，有个几个词就要从里头飞出来，你欣喜地等待着，结果它又闭上了。

康纳感觉到了身体的东西要离开它了，它还未曾真切地感觉到什么，就又要被空气填满了。在急切地时候，它身体的每一部分都会绷紧，于是康纳很快就领悟了，它能靠这种方式来挽留一个人。它还不懂所谓的技巧，只能凭着对方的反应来判断自己做的好与不好。它的后穴尽可能地夹紧，然后稍稍放开一点，接着再又包裹上去，来来回回几次，它就搞不懂现在自己心里飘起的快乐，到底是属于谁的了。它自发地把腿张开地更大，好让对方能进到最深的地方，在那最深的地方他们都能得到自己想要的。尝试让康纳的额头上起了密密麻麻的汗，它的半截舌头自发地在嘴唇上滑了一圈，最后忘记让舌头回去了，牙齿轻轻抵着，扬起的头对着连接的地方，它在心里想，再一点就...再一点就...然后那东西就抽走了。

你把手盖在潮湿的额头上，它看着你，抓着你的手贴在它一侧的脸上，没有说话。它的眼睛又是黑的了，乌黑的一汪里都是要你猜的话。

“你要说出来，康纳。你要是不说出来，我永远都不知道你要什么。你要说出来。“

你空着的另一只手摸它的嘴唇，它的舌头像小猫探着碗里的牛奶那样舔你的手指，可是你的心是石头做成的，虽然你把阴茎又放回它的小穴里了，你却紧紧按住了康纳的腰。康纳生气地一口咬住了你的指头。它终于说话了，它说为什么，它说为什么你不继续做下去？

你给了它一个吻，亲亲它的脸颊还有耳朵，你说，康纳，你还有另外一种说法，有一种更简洁的说法。

康纳再舔了一口你的拇指，舌尖抵着它推出了嘴里。它又在眨它那双眼睛了，它说：

”你为什么不干我？“

然后，你教它抚慰的方式。

康纳被你抱在怀里，它的头往上仰着搁在你的肩膀上，你低下去一点就擦到它的头发了，它亮晶晶地望着你，你不好说这意味着期待，但是你很快就想起来它已经是个“人类”了。

你的手放在它的裤子上，它抬起头往下看，然后又轻轻躺回你的肩膀。你摸回它心脏的地方，企望能感觉到含蓄的颤栗。它把自己的叠上你的，大概以为你是在它身上追求某种神圣的仪式。你的吻亲在它的太阳穴上，你说，我们开始好吗？康纳也许回答了你，它总是乖乖地躺在原来的地方，如此一来它答与不答就没有什么差别了。虽然你不满意它的沉默，可是你也要遏制住想让它立马叫出来的冲动。

我们有很长的时间，可以慢慢来。

康纳的裤子拉链被拉开了，明明还没碰上，它就预先把手指放到了嘴边。你说，这不痛。它说，我知道，然后就把手规规矩矩地放在肚脐上，离你的目标那么近。

你摸上去，它当然还欠缺活力，你不紧不慢地撸动柱身，脑子里想的是一个阳光灿烂的午后，脚步轻快走过公园的场景。你知道你怀里的人越来越紧张，你跟着它一起呼吸都要停止了。

康纳第一次尝试手淫的滋味，起先它只感觉末端聚集了一团小小的火苗，它觉得害怕，它想说请停下，这让它难受。它的头发在肩膀上磨蹭的速度越来越快，它记得的东西就是一定要保持安静。只让液体滑过手的声音，只让头发摩擦布料的声音，只让它心脏跳动的声音，在这个房间里留有痕迹。它抓着身体下的裤子，几乎要把绞碎了。它望着头顶暖融融的光芒，像是自己被揉进了那个世界。它的屁股抬起来，这样看倒像是自己的阴茎在指导那只手如何取得快感。它嫌那只手动得慢了，就只好贴得更紧。有一道光破开了它脑子里的黑暗，它知道它要靠近它的岸了，就差那么一点！然后岸上走来了一模糊的人，他对着康纳说：

“你来得太早了。”

“...为什么？”

你终于听见康纳说了一个完整的句子，你捏着它的阴茎不让它释放。它在恳求你尽快结束甜美的旅程。这很矛盾，它既希望能早点见到终点，又希望在道路上多徘徊几秒。

康纳侧过头亲吻你绷直的脖子，它把那句“为什么”变成了数不清的吻印在你的脖子上。它一直在重复同样的一句话，仿佛它已经坏了，不过只需让白色的液体喷出身体，它就能再变好。

你说，康纳，把嘴张开。它张开了，还故意对着你，你的手上有它渗出的液体。你说，康纳，你看看你都做了什么。你等待着康纳的反应，它很迷惑，迷惑着用舌头舔了一口你的手指，接着迅速地退回去了，观察你的反应。你抓住它的下巴，让它离你更近，你说：

“你很聪明，康纳，你需要一点奖赏。”

你把手指插进了它的嘴里，那些湿漉漉的津液啊，内壁上适宜的温度啊，一下子就使你的心情舒畅了。你肆意玩弄康纳的口腔，搅动它嘴里的津液，让康纳再也含不住它们，直至顺着嘴角留下，打湿了你的裤子。你指着裤子上那一圈深色的痕迹，说：

“你看看你都做了什么。你把它弄脏了康纳，你不觉得你必须要弄干净它吗？”

康纳俯下身体，你握着它还在勃起的阴茎，笑着跟它说，我还以为你会软掉，康纳也许...你喜欢被惩罚？说这话的时候，康纳不自觉地抖动了一下，你在手里加了力气，指甲划拉着阴茎的表面。康纳几乎是趴在你的大腿上了，它忘记了自己的任务，你顺势用另一手接近康纳隐秘的小洞，绕着小洞的周围划着圆圈。这样玩弄的结局是——你被康纳咬了。

康纳就着纤维的布料在你的大腿上来了一口，仿生人的牙齿就这样在你的大腿上有了存在的痕迹。你低头看它，它先是用力再咬了一口，才抬头看你，你从它平静的脸上读出了愤怒的意思。你的手背在它的侧脸上安慰似的来回抚摸，康纳挑准了一根手指，张嘴又是一口。

“啪！”康纳的屁股挨了你的一巴掌，你没想到它居然射到了你的裤子上。

康纳立马坐起来，望着你裤子上白色的星点，它知道下一步该怎么做，它以为自己犯了错误，想用手抹去它犯罪的证据。

“康纳，康纳，你听我说，”你抓住它乱动的手，放到自己的嘴边舔了舔抹在它手上的精液。“你是不是忘记了我交给你的任务？”你指着自己的裤子说，“你把它弄脏了，你需要舔干净它。”

你捏着它的下巴，它自动露出舌头，你亲亲它的嘴角，又摸摸它乱掉的头发，然后手指在那片舌头上留下暧昧的踪迹。

康纳，康纳，我可爱的康纳，我要把你赠与我的礼物，交还到你的手上。

然后，你教它如何拥抱。

它的头发扎到你的下颚，手指沿着脊柱往上摸索。如果机器人也懂睡眠的好，此刻它就会枕着你的肩膀沉沉睡去。由于它不懂这里面的快乐，它就只能抱着你的腰，朝着远方望。

你扶着康纳的脖子，拇指与食指找准了一块皮肤，你把它想成一种温顺的动物，柔和地抚摸倾听下面血液流动的声音。康纳不会觉得你的拥抱会使它窒息，它会配合你环在腰上的手，弯起它的腰。你们的腹部紧紧相贴，几乎都要分不清哪一块属于你，哪一块属于它——或者从很久很久以前你们就已经成为了一体。

康纳改变了姿势，它想来看看你的表情。你们的瞳孔重叠了，里面有两个影子，谁又能分辨出它们的不同呢？无论谁来看，这两张脸都挂着相似的表情，犹如情人近在咫尺的对视，你的呼吸也是它的一部分。

你搂着康纳的手交成十字，不知道是哪天得来的灵感，你把十字视作束缚的暗号，就连灵魂也钉在了上面——如果机器人也有灵魂的话。

康纳模仿你的姿势，也在你的背后交叉了一个十字，但是那是一个松松垮垮的十字，远远不如你的有力。你告诉它，学习需要百分之百的还原。然后你就感受到了后背上的力量。就在康纳学会的这个瞬间，你放开了背后的手，转而捧住它干净的脸，它会如同人类一样，增加眨眼的次数。你挡住它头上那一圈顽劣的灯。

“我来猜猜，你现在在想什么。”

然后，你教它如何亲吻。

起先你想克林姆的画。披着金色光芒的恋人，要是不依靠颜色来分辨他们完全可以当成一个人。不要亲吻嘴唇，把吻印在右边的脸颊上，那更像是将自己交托出去的誓言。舌头与舌头的交汇，情欲大于真诚，你想给康纳的要远远高于肉体的片刻欢愉。

康纳被你安置在椅子上，它两只手规矩地膝盖上并起，它肯定在奇怪你为什么要跪在它的面前。你挑起它的食指，接着是中指，无名指，小指，在每个指节上你都毫不吝啬地表达了自己对它们的喜爱。结束了，你的脸贴在上面，即使它皮肤的温度是虚假的，在你吻过之后它们就成了真的。它虽然比不上火焰，可是也足够使卧在冰里的人复苏过来。

你卷起它的袖子，左手与右手，你说我想看你本来的样子。它褪下了皮肤的表层，你就吻它白色的手腕。你一离开它又穿上了那层人类的外套。你听见它说了一句：

“我觉得这样更好。”

你把它膝盖上的手翻开掌心，和自己的交叠，直起上半身去吻它的灯，尔后你抵着它的额头，问它：

“让我吻你好吗？”

做一个优秀的人，你需要有不算太差的接吻技巧——当然，只限于你。

康纳张开嘴，你辨认里面白的牙齿，红的舌头。

第一次让我们打个温和的招呼，似春光下的匆匆一瞥，没入春草里，我们约好了啊，下次如果再见，你停下你的脚，我留住我的心，让身后淌过的河做我们的见证。第二次让我们来一点激情的碰撞，似夏日里交握的火热手掌，裹着在烈日下蒸发出的水珠，最后落在地上是一朵开得正艳的银莲花。第三次你吞下了它所有的呻吟，这些蛰伏在数字背后蠢蠢欲动的恶魔呀，你说接受它们吧，折下它们蝙蝠似的的翅膀插上鸽子的羽翼，那就会是天使了呀。

你扶着康纳的脑袋，它越来越沉，好像它是一颗沉甸甸的心脏。你放在手心里的，是和人类相同的鲜红的心脏，你情人般的吻就是吻在这颗人类的心脏上，你纹了一首诗在上面。你说，康纳，你看见了吗？这就是“灵性”。

灵性带你走上通向人类的路。

然后，你紧扣它的手指。

挤走指缝与指缝间所有的空气，它的手就是你的，你的手就是它的。如果这是在某个不知名的巷子里，周围浸润着香甜的气味，你们就这样一直走到尽头处，走到种着茂密松树的天边里去，尖顶的房子切开了天与地。你们短暂地分开然后长久地交握，继续朝前走去，看到房子为你们敞开了门。你说：

“康纳，我们能看见什么？”

然后，它用稍纵即逝的笑容解答你的疑问，紧接着快速眨着自己的眼睛配合着身上的灯光，闪着一次，两次，三次......明明灭灭暗下亮起，是不是也联通着它的心？

你说，康纳这样不行。如果我们真的爱着对方仅凭这种短暂的微笑是不足以表达真心的。你看，爱情就要有惊涛骇浪的力量，它能冲垮挡在面前的河堤，碎裂坚实的大地，而不是墙上因年月裂开的一条灰色的缝隙。要是不能明白这一点，康纳，你就不能做一个彻底的人。你只是轻轻地朝河面上扔了一块石子，溅起了不起眼的一点涟漪。那不够啊，康纳，即使被叫做“微笑”，它也不是随着风就轻易被扫走的那粒灰尘啊。

你拿着一面镜子举在它面前，你站在它身后，你们的脸在镜子里放下了，它望着镜子里的你，你望着镜子里的它，自然地就有了笑意，它试着模仿你的弧度，你又跟它说：

“人要觉得高兴，他绝不是经过精密的计算得来的，那是本能的驱使，不受控制地冲到脸上来了。你只要想想，你喜欢和我待在一起吗？你从镜子里看到我的笑容觉得高兴吗？我如果变了哭丧的脸，你也会跟着我难受吗？你如果想通了它们，那我们就是相似的人了。”

康纳仔细听你讲的话，你看见它的眼睛又回到了镜子里，于是迅速地扬起笑脸。你们的目光绕在一块，你想起最开始你想教给它的东西。

首先，你教它恋人的眼神是怎样的。

哎，你看了一眼，想或许康纳是你的老师。


End file.
